


Left to Thirst Out in the Heat

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Alternate Universe - Pirate, BAMF Allura (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Human Allura (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Pirates, Prince Shiro, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Royalty, Shance Fluff Week 2018, Sinbad AU, pirate crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: The plan was a simple one.A very, very simple one.  As simple as a plan can get.Ram the the Altean transport ship.  Dramatically board and overwhelm the crew into submission.  Steal the Book of Voltron. Get rich, maybe a little infamous, and retire to the pristine beaches of Varadero...or Fiji...or somewhere nice and tropical, and very, veryfaraway.Prince Takashi Shirogane was not supposed to be there.





	Left to Thirst Out in the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this like a month ago after watching Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas again (after years and years) and couldn't pass it up. I wanted a Shance AU of it so bad! And I basically stayed up that night to write it all, then reworked it the next day. But I did my take on a it a little more than usual, because...I can.
> 
> Yeah, I hope you enjoy.

The plan was a simple one.

A very, very simple one.  As simple as a plan can get.

Ram the the Altean transport ship.  Dramatically board and overwhelm the crew into submission.  Steal the Book of Voltron. Get rich, maybe a little infamous, and retire to the pristine beaches of Varadero...or Fiji...or somewhere nice and tropical, and very, very  _ far _ away. 

Prince Takashi Shirogane was not supposed to be there.

Like at all.

And it did not make things more interesting.  

No one bit, thank you very much, Hunk.  

But as much as Shiro’s surprise at the very sound of his  _ voice _ , warmed something deep and forgotten in Lance’s belly.  And it was highly enjoyable to watch his crew tackle Shiro to the floor in his distraction.  Or see the way Shiro stopped his fighting and shoved Lance’s crew members off himself just to see Lance standing there amused, like it was almost a relief.  Lance did have a job to do.

The fact that Shiro was there wasn’t going to change that on bit.

Shiro could question, plea, and remind Lance of their friendship, their...closeness, until he was blue in the face.  Lance would entertain them, it had been  _ years _ .  Lance will admit he’s curious as to how Shiro got a scar across is face...and where he lost his right arm.  Or why his tuff of bangs were white instead of black like he remembered, because that is a very odd fashion choice.  And sure they had a secret handshake, code words, and a hide out, the warranted Lance toying with the man. But in the end, it was all in the past.

Left and forgotten on an Altean dock years ago.

And Lance would very much like to retire to a very nice beach with all the money the Twelve Cities would pay to have their precious Book of Voltron back.

Shiro is just annoyingly duty bond.   Not to mention very,  _ very _ good with a sword.  

Lance’s only saving grace is that they had trained together before, he knows all over Shiro’s little habits.  Not to mention, a how to on clean fighting was not written in the Handsome-Thieving Pirate handbook.

Well, that and a sea monster suddenly attacking Shiro’s ship.

That was not Lance’s problem.

Like at  _ all _ .

But the universe is the biggest pain in Lance’s ass and the sea monster swat’s Lance’s ship and crew away before he  _ can board _ .  

And there is a part, a really tiny (like microscopic, barely-even-there-really) part of him, buried deeply in his blackened soul, that just can’t let Shiro die.  Honestly, it was almost annoying. Only it was so easy how quickly they fall back into seamlessly fighting by each other's side. 

Granted the sea had perhaps made Lance a bit more...flashy in his ventures, cause Shiro panics like three times when Lance sets up his battle plan.  But  _ eventually _ Shiro understood what was happening.

Wam, bam, dead sea monster sliding back into the ocean.

And screw that really,  _ really _ tiny part of Lance that shoves Shiro out of harm's way. 

Because it got Lance dragged into the ocean with the dead creature.  Pulling him deeper into the depths. And Lance doesn’t really panic, because he sees Shiro’s guards stop him from diving in after him like a fool.  For some reason it warms his soul a little, and he’s  _ always _ been okay with dying for Shiro.

And besides, Lance is lucky.

A goddess saves him.

Hagger the Goddess of Discord and Chaos, but she’s still a Goddess.  A very power, beautiful, abet slightly creepy, Goddess. But still a Goddess.

And it’s a very nice gesture save a drowning pirate soul.  

Lance is thankful for it.  Really he is. 

But again, he had a job to do, and he really,  _ really _ , wants to retire to a nice quiet beach.  Chatting with a Goddess in an air bubble in the middle of the ocean is not helping him achieve it any time soon.

That was until Hagger sweetened the offer.

Sure, stealing the Book of Voltron for ransom would make him rich.  Comfortable for the rest of his days. But Hagger has a point. Money to buy the whole world, was a lot more money to just lounge around in luxury.  And he didn’t care anymore any way. His heart and soul were blackened and selfish, he was going to steal Book anyway. Why not do it with a better deal in mind.

So he agrees, and Hagger gave him a two second warning before sending him on his way.  

When he breaks the surface of the water, Hunk and crew are waiting for him.  Hurriedly pulling him up, waiting for his next command on what to do. Because clearly he didn’t have the Book, and Shiro…

Well Shiro is sailing away with a fond look of relief on his face at the sight of Lance safe.

“Relax, Hunk,” Lance said breezily, with a growing grin as he leaned against the ship's railing.  Watching Shiro sail off towards into the distance, towards Altea. “It’s not like we don’t know where the Book is headed.”

* * *

The Kingdom of Altea is beautiful. 

Fill with grand buildings and tall, white pillars.  Everything lined with golden and silver trim. Purple and black banners and flags fluttering in the light breeze.  The city towers over a sweeping harbor bay with sparkling blue waters from its mountside perch. Lined with boats and ships of all kinds, and grandgure.

But it hasn’t changed much since Lance left.

It is all sickeningly the same.

Lance swallows his nausea down though, as they sailed into the harbor.  And again when he, Hunk, and two other crew members walk through the city.  And then again, when he walked up the castle steps and through the main door of the party.

“What a warm party welcome!”  Lance declared with a wide smile, when twenty swords are shoved into his and his crew’s faces.  “See Hunk, front doors aren’t always the worse.” Hunk made a strangled sound at the words, and Lance laughed louder than he normally would.  Because he wanted the party guests to know he’s there. “I bet you ten gold pieces, you’ll be putting those swords down in...three...two...one…”

As if on cue, Shiro’s voice rang warmly through the air. “Guards, put your swords down.”

And of course, they all listen to their Prince like loyal dogs.  

Lance smirked with a knowingly sneer at the guards.  Hanging off Shiro like he never left, and his not a known pirate in  _ all _ twelve cities.  Teasingly jabbing at the guards and Shiro.  Loudly declaring that he saved the Prince’s life that morning, at least five times if not more, and woefully moans that he didn’t get a single thank you for his troubles.

“You tried to steal for me.” Shiro pointed out.

“Excuse me, but I believe my intended prize, is currently acting as a light in your Beacon of Hope Lighthouse.”  Lance mused lazily in reply, gesturing towards the tower with the glow of the Book of Voltron spilling out from the windows.  “But doesn’t changed the fact I saved your quazinacking ass from a terrible deadly sea monster.”

Shiro hummed lightly as he looked down at Lance hanging off of him.  Calm grey eyes looking down at Lance like he did all those years ago.  Lance peels off him easily, ignoring the way his stomach churned at the expression. 

“You just heard there was free booze and food.”  Shiro returned with a knowing grin as he straightened in his stance.  His regal princeliness coming off him in waves.

“Oh, my lovely crew,”  Lance said dramatically as he turned back to look at his crew mates.  “Dinner and drinks are on the Prince’s tabs, so knock yourselves out. But do remember your manners, we’re pirates, not savages.”

Shiro chuckled behind him, and Lance knew him well enough to know he was rolling his eyes at the words.  Lance felt him grab his arm just above his elbow and pull him along. Shiro loops an arm around Lance’s neck once they are way from the guards.  Fondly jostling him close like they are the best of buds.

The prince is talking about something to.  Lance only half listens as they walk to close.  Too busy counting guards and nobles, Altean or otherwise, and ignoring how close Shiro’s face is.  Working on just how he is going to slip away to snatch the book from right under Altea’s and Shiro’s nose.

Okay, he’s pretty sure snatching the Book from under Shiro’s nose won’t actually be  _ that _ hard with the way Shiro keeps looking at him.  Like he’s still the person Shiro remembered from  _ years _ ago...and rough, sea-worn pirate before him.  But to Shiro, Lance has always been a little rough around the edges.

“Ah, Lance,”  Shiro declared loudly, knocking Lance from his work as he pulled away from his side. “Allow me to introduce you to Allura,”  The prince stopped in his walk to lightly tapped the back of a tall, dark skinned woman, with flowing white hair. And wearing an outfit Lance knows costs more than his ship in the docks.  Lance freezes at the sight of her as she turned around to look. “Allura this is my good friend Lance.”

“So you’re  _ the _ Lance, Shiro always talks about.”  Allura almost purrs in a beautifully accented voice.  Leaning into Shiro slightly as she peered at Lance up and down.  “Honestly not exactly what I expected, from the way Shiro spoke of the trials and tribulations of his trip home to Altea.”

“Now, Allura it wasn’t like that,”  Shiro returned softly, turning to her as he continued talking.

Lance doesn’t hear what is said.  There was a ringing in his ears, and his heart was beating wildly in his chest.  Seeing Shiro and Allura interact, mirroring playful smiles and teasing banter, just makes Lance sick to his stomach, and makes his whole being ache like it hasn’t in years since he left.  

The realization of just how big of a mistake coming back to Altea, going back to  _ Shiro _ was, hit Lance hard.  And he need to get of there, quickly.

So he turned tail and left without Shiro noticing.  Something that burned, and hurt in a way Lance knew it shouldn’t.  Because he left his heart to rot on a dock years ago and never looked back, only looked at the seas and forced himself to forget.  But of course his heart just had to finding him upon returning.

He just can’t do it.

He can’t  _ be _ there anymore.

Not even to steal the Book of Voltron and get rich enough to buy the whole word.

Screw his quazinaking heart.

“We’re leaving.”  Lance started with an angry huff.

“But, what about…”  Pidge started glancing up at Lance behind her huge glasses and an armful of food beside Hunk.

“Forget the Book,”  Lance hissed. “We’re leaving,  _ now!” _

“But...”

“ _ Now _ , Pidge!”  Lance snapped as he continued storming towards the front door of the party.

Pidge growled, and Lance could hear her grumbling about some old possible girlfriend or something behind him.  Hunk softly explained that was not the case, before telling Keith they were leaving. And that was whole other set of grumbles and clanking.

Terrible, terrible, bad idea.

* * *

Lance was just minding his own freaking business when the guards found him.

Found him and arrested him.

For no quazinacking reason,because Lance was quite certain he didn’t do anything.  Other than have like one drink at a bar, after leaving the King’s fancy party that he maybe sort of crashed.  But that was like a minor detail.

He was pretty sure that didn’t warrant arrest, or getting harshly thrown in a cell by two guards.  Honestly they are lucky he rolled with their toss to land on his feet as they slammed the door shut.  Because what the  _ hell. _

“Lance,”  Shiro’s voice sounded in the cell.  

The tone level and controlled, with a cold, burning touch of anger.  It chills Lance to the core. Scares him a little, the last time Shiro used that voice on him...was a very long time ago.  Makes him turn sharply, to find Shiro lingering just on the edge of the moonlight shadows of the cell. Angry look to his face.

“Shiro,”  Lance breathed out, half stopping himself from reaching out, as part of Lance clawed its way up to ease Shiro’s anger.  But he shoved it back down and grins easily. “What the quazinack is  _ going _ on around here?”

“Do you realize how serious this is?!”  Shiro hissed, advancing sharply a few steps.

“Do you realize, I have heard that said to me a  _ thousand  _ times?”  Lance returned easily like it answered Shiro’s question.  

It doesn’t, but Lance hopes it gets him an answer as to  _ what  _ happened that has everyone calling him a traitor.  Or saying he was in  _ big _ trouble.  Or just generally asking how could be so cold hearted to do such a thing.  Yet never explaining what exactly was done, and why  _ he _ was being blamed for it.  

Because again, he didn’t do anything.

“You betrayed Altea, Lance!”  Shiro snapped back furiously. And for half a second he looked like he wanted to punch Lance in the gut for being coe with him. Only to rangle it back with a frustrated growl.  “You knew what this meant to us.  _ All _ of us.  And you went and betrayed Altea anyway.”

“Quazinack, not you  _ too. _ ”  Lance dramatically whined as he spun in frustration.  Before taking a calming breath. “Look, maybe things have changed in Altea since I’ve been gone.  But, usually other places wait till I  _ actually  _ commit a crime before busting out the bondage and accusing me of something.”

Shiro quickly reaches into the breast of his robe, and pulls out a knife.   _ Lance’s _ knife, he realized.  Holding it directly in Lance’s face with a cold expression for him to see.  The silence around them, filling with the prince’s anger at him.

And all Lance can do is stare at the curved blade.

It’s is his.

Slim and curved, made with the highest grade steel and metal money could pay.  With a blue wood and leather handle, designed to fit his grasp perfectly. And the golden accents with the Altean lion seal at the base of the blade.  

It’s the knife Shiro gave him as a gift for his birthday...or something, Lance had tried forgetting because it hurt.

The one he never really got back from...

Then it hits him.

“Hagger,”  Lance growled, glaring at the knife before turning glare at the ground.  

Damn witch freaking framed him.

“What?”  Shiro blinked, like the very named surprised him.

“Hagger, the damn witch, she set me up.”  Lance clarified, glancing up at Shiro, hopeful that maybe, Shiro will just believe him.

Instead Shiro just shook his head and sighed.  “You really have lost your mind.” He muttered weakly as he push past Lance.

“I’m serious, Shiro.”  Lance stated hurriedly.  Desperately. By the Gods it wasn’t supposed to be like this.  “Look, the Book is long gone into Daibizaal. I don’t have it, if you just tell your father--”

“This goes beyond my father, Lance.”  Shiro snapped harshly, whipping around.  He reached out like he wanted to rattle Lance for not understanding.  And holy hell, Lance really should have booked it to his ship and gotten out of there, because the way Shiro looks at him, makes him ache.  “The Council is already convening for your trail.”

“ _ Trail?! _ ”  Lance shrieked.  “But I didn’t do it.  Shiro, the last time I saw the Book was on  _ your _ ship.  I didn’t even really touch it all.  You were there, you know what happened.”  Lance stated quickly, because this is all crazy. 

He never should have tried to steal the damn Book.  He should have turned tail the moment he saw Shiro to begin with.  Called his crew back and gone in search of some other prize the Twelve Cities would pay handsomely for and go about his way.  And he never should have returned to Altea.

“Come on, Kashi,” Lance continued, not missing the way Shiro stiffened at the name.  “You know I didn’t do this. You know me.”

“Do I?!”  Shiro snapped, again reaching for Lance, before awkwardly shoving his hands down to his side.  “Do I  _ really _ still know you?  You disappear for  _ years _ , and the first time I see you again, you are _ raiding _ my ship to  _ steal _ the Book of Voltron for ransom.  Telling me everything we were to each other was in the past.”  Shiro growled out pointedly. The hope that Lance was the same person he remember leaving his form, and he deflated slightly.  Lance can see Shiro’s heartbreaking, and it felt like Lance was squeezing it into a million tiny pieces personally. “So, you must forgive me, for finding it hard to believe.”

Lance glanced down at the stone floor of the cell.

Okay, maybe that was true.  

And maybe he deserved to hear that.

But doesn’t change the fact that he didn’t steal the Book.  And he was probably going to die because everyone thought he did.  And it maybe would have been nice, if Shiro at the very least believed Lance was still who he had been.

“Lance,”  Shiro started with a small sigh.  Causing Lance to look up. “Look me in the eye, and tell me the truth.  Did you steal the Book?”

Lance started into Shiro’s eyes.  Finding comfort in the fact that they were the color of a coming storm over the ocean, he sailed on for years.  Remembering how they felt like home and love, and things Lance had forced himself to forget.

“No,”  Lance answered never breaking his gaze away.

* * *

Shiro...Shiro is an idiot.

Like seriously the biggest idiotic, foolish idiot to ever idiotically exist.

Lance didn’t  _ ask _ him to substitute his life for Lance’s.  Nor would he freaking  _ ever _ ask Shiro do something like that.  Lance is selfish, but he wasn’t  _ that _ selfish.  

He had accepted he was going to die for something he didn’t do because no one believed him.  He didn’t  _ want  _ to die, but he came to terms with it.  Everyone was still going to be in the same problem when Lance was dead.  The Book of Voltron would still be gone, nothing would be solved. But Lance would perhaps had some relief from the quazinaking mess of a life the universe so graciously gifted him with.

But no, Shiro had to go and be an idiot hero with too much faith and grandeur.  

A bold move, Lance knows he is not worth one bit.

Nor one he would make if it was the other way around.

(Another lie, Lance totally would, for Shiro and only for  _ Shiro _ .  But...ugh...appearances.)

So he he gets back to his crew and his ship, he sets course for Fiji.

Because he’s got a selfish black heart, and a cold black soul.  And he doesn’t have it in him to care about Shiro any more. He abandoned it years ago, and slight relapse in judgement did not mean things had changed.  He didn’t love Shiro any more.

Plus, it wasn’t like he didn’t know Shiro’s father would find some way to get him out.

Shiro wasn’t going to die anytime soon.

But curse Allura for stowing away on his ship.  And snooping though his Captain’s quarters like a goddamn princess.  And all around just reminding Lance of how big of an idiot Shiro was, with all his faith and trust in Lance.  And all her wondering about how Lance would live with himself if Shiro were to die because Lance ran away.

(He honestly would not live with himself.  Probably drink himself dead or something slow and agonizing because that was what he would  _ deserve _ .  But Allura does not need to know that.  Like ever.)

At least she knew how to speak his language with diamonds and jewels.

Of course, it’s Lance’s ship, so she has to go by Lance’s rules, and he’s not going to make it easy.  Because his a heartless pirate that doesn’t care about her societal status or whatnot. 

If she was going to bribe Lance’s whole damn crew, she can sleep with Blue in the storage cabin.  Lance has steep accommodation prices after all.

And so what if Allura’s quick thinking saved them from the Sirens.  That was part of the reason Lance had Pidge. 

(Okay, that was a lie, that was not why Pidge was on his crew.  She was very good at making stuff and moving effortlessly along the masks and ropes.  It was just a very nice added benefit to having her aboard.) 

Or somehow annoyingly knew just how to quickly fix his ship. 

Lance still had to save her from a stupid giant bird in snow and ice and came out of nowhere.

And just...ahh!

“How did Shiro and you ever meet?”  Allura asked on afternoon, after she ungracefully hurled over the side of the railing.

Lance smiled slightly.  “Oh how I meet everyone, apparently, running for my life.”  He said with a shrug before hopping up on the mechanics by the front mask.  “Three thugs, really rough looking guys, had me cornered against the castle walls.  Trapping me with a sword at my throat, sword at my chest,” Lance stated dramatically, yanking wooden pull out of place to act as a sword, “one at my,” He glance down a moment before position the peg higher, “stomach...yup stomach.  Then suddenly, there was a fourth blade, which belonged to Shiro.

“See, he saw the whole thing from his room in the palace.”  Lance continued with fond excitement. “He scaled down the whole castle just to fight my side.   _ My _ side.  And back then, I was not this glorious specimen of man before you today...I...I wasn’t much.”  Lance said with a breath of laugh as he moved to sit down. “But together we fought of those guys like it was a routine we did all the time.”

Lance smiled happily at the memory.  He had never really told anyone how he meet Shiro.  Not even Hunk, who knew just about everything about Lance.  They had fluidly moving together like they had done it a thousand times.  Lance rolling over Shiro’s back to kick a thug in a the nose, and Shiro effortlessly moving under Lance’s swing to block a blow of a sword.

By the time the royal guards showed up the thugs were long gone and Shiro and Lance were laughing on the ground.  The laughter only faded when Lance realized just who Shiro was, and dropped into the deepest bow he could manage. Only to have Shiro wave it away and take him to see the palace physician.  And sent him home with enough food to feed his whole family for a week when he caught Lance hungerly eying two bread loaves just on a table.

“After that we were friends.  Completely inseparable” Lance continued with a wide grin, as he looked back at Allura, who was beaming, eyes sparkling with excitement at the story.  “As close to two people can manage.”

“Well, what happened between you two?”

Lance glanced away quickly.  Finding his boots suddenly far more interesting than anything else around them.  His emotions and deminear taking a sharp nose dive to place he didn’t want them to.  But it happened before he could stop it.

When he turned back to Allura, he found her still watching him.  Patiently waiting for him to continue. Completely unaware of it all it seemed.

Lance wanted to scream.  

To rage and shout.

Until all the pain he bottled up years ago was gone.

Shattered and broken at Allura’s feet where it belonged.

But Allura didn’t know.  Why would she? Shiro didn’t even know why Lance left.  

Lance had after all, just left without a word or warning, or anything.  Took to the sea and let it shape him into something else that was stronger.  With little actual care about what he became in the end.

“Different paths.” Lance stated simply.  

Hoping to end the conversation then and there as he leaped of where he was sitting.  Moving to walk past Allura to find something to keep him busy. Shoo the old memories away, because Hunk hid his bottle of very fine Sangria at some point, and Lance still hadn’t found it yet.

Allura had other ideas.

“What do you mean by that?”  She asked.

Lance growled lowly, before he turned back to her.  “Well, for starters, Shiro was a prince, and I was...well me.”  Lance stated sharply. “We had childish plans for the future that idealistic at best.  When we got older thing changed. It happens, no big deal.”

“Feels like a big deal.”  Allura observed. And damn her.  Just damn her. “Something happened to cause this.”  She added gesture at Lance’s boat and crew, like it was a fall from grace on Lance’s part.

“Yeah something did happen.”  Lance spat out sourly before he can stop it.  Before he can just tell Allura to let it go. But it just comes out like a word vomit.  “One day a ship arrived in the harbor, and on it was Shiro’s bright future. And it made me realize I couldn’t be in Shiro’s life like how I wanted forever.  I wasn’t  _ worth _ that.”  Lance admitted weakly, by the gods what was happening to him.  “Shiro was a prince, and I was just some street kid he befriend one day.  So I got on the first ship heading out of Altea that I could find and didn’t look back.  Tore off bandage for both of us.”

“What could have possibly been on that ship to cause that?”

Lance turned sharply on his heels and walked away with out of word.  

Making his way towards his cabin where he can just hide away from the question.  Until the aching hole in his chest stopped rearing its ugly little head.

Allura wasn’t having that though.  Storming after him harshly. Because after all she was basically a princess, people like Lance did not just walk away from her in the middle of a conversation.  Demanding that Lance answer her question. Declaring Lance to be a self-centered coward for dodging her questions, and running away from Shiro over something on a boat.

“It was  _ you _ .”  Lance snapped angrily.  Whipping around so sharply, Allura stumbled back in surprised.  “You were on that boat, Allura. You’re the reason I left. Daughter of Ambassador Alfor leading candidate to be betrothed to the Prince.”  Lance stated venomously, as Hunk is suddenly just between the two of them shoving Lance back slightly. 

His eyes are burning. Why are they burning? 

“And yeah, I ran away,”  Lance admitted harshly. “But I had to before Shiro could suggest something foolish, or worse realize how little I was actually worth.  There, does that answer you question, are you happy now?!”

Lance doesn’t stick around to hear Allura’s answer.

* * *

“Both of you are idiots.”  Allura’s voice snapped sudden.

Lance growled when he realized Hunk probably let her in.  

Or Pidge helped her sneak past Hunk.

Or Keith picked the lock for her while Hunk wasn’t around.

Or they were all in on it and let Allura think she just slipped in on her own.  

Either way, they were all traitors.  And Lance was going to have them clean the masks and deck till they shined like actual gems.

But he doesn’t move from his spot on the mat he called a bed.  Keeping his gaze fixed on the wall. Tracing patterns in the wood.

At least, he wasn’t crying.  That had thankfully managed to stop hours ago.

Allura sighed behind him, muttering something under her breath.  Something that if Lance hadn’t just been on an emotional journey he thought he was long over and done with, he would have snapped her.  Told her disrespecting the Captain would not be tolerated...or something.

There was the sudden sound of glasses on the table, and cork being pulled free of a bottle.

Oh Hunk definitely let her in.

“You know, when I first returned to Altea, Shiro took me on so many tours of the city.  Almost everyday for a week. Then two times a day the following week.” Allura started, over the sounds of liquid being poured gently.  “Took me all over the city, and I mean  _ all _ over the city.  Places royals would never think of setting foot in, ever.  By the first week I realized he wasn’t actually showing me the city, he was looking for something.  Something he really couldn’t find, and every day he didn’t find it the more worried he got.

“When I asked him about, and first he avoided the question.  But as the weeks stretched on, it just kept getting worse. I mean he was disappearing for hours, and losing sleep over it.”  Allura continued calmly, moving slightly closer to Lance’s bed. “So I made him tell me, and he told me he was looking for his very, very good friend.  Afraid he got into something over way over his head, because he couldn’t find him, and he could alway find him.” She sighed. “And eventually I got him to tell me  _ everything _ out of concern.”

Lance rolled slightly to look at Allura, who was staring at him with a sadden expression, before she moved to sit on the edge of Lance’s bed.  Gentle holding out a cup for him to take, which Lance did after a moment.

“You know he basically collapsed in relief when news of a pirate matching your description and named Lance reached the Palace.”  Allura started with a simple hum before taking a long sip of her drink. “It was very dramatic.”

“I don’t actually doubt that.”  Lance chuckled slightly as he sat up. 

He could imagine Shiro flopping over a chair with a dramatic thanking of the gods.  Arm draped over his eyes and dropping like someone cut his strings. Or better just falling face first into his bed or couch with a very loud and muffled ‘thank fuck’.  

It was a pleasant image.

“He still loves you, you know.”

Lance hummed.  “Yeah, I kind of got that feeling from our first encounter.”

No one looked that anguized at seeing someone after so long without still loving them.  And no one would tried to jump into the ocean after someone like Shiro did without still loving them.  Or fondly watch their crew pull them out of the water while sailing away.

“You still love him too, don’t you?”

“Well, I am literally going to Daibazaal for him, so if that doesn’t answer your question I don’t know what will.”

“I though you were going because of jewels I gave you.”

“No, I told you, those were accommodations fees.  The only one I left free-load on this ship is Blue, and even she chips in in a fight.”

Allura raised a skeptical eyebrow at the words.  

“Okay, maybe a diamond or two swayed me change course sooner...But I still would have gone when I realized Shiro is an idiot who wouldn’t let his father get him out of there.”  Lance admitted with a roll of his eyes from behind his cup. “Please don’t tell Shiro.”

Allura laughed warmly.

* * *

Okay, so maybe Lance is a little insane.

Commanding his crew to stir the boat right off the edge of the Earth to get to Daibazaal.  And arranging all of the sails out of position in the hope it they worked like wings. Just telling his crew to brace for it and pray to the gods they get a miracle.

But Lance did get to the quazinacking mindfuck that is Daibazaal.

And alive to boot.

Which in any other situation, Lance might have actually taken pride in that.  

Put on his pirate business card.  Or have it in his title. Captain Lance McClain, First Mortal to Live to See Daibazaal.  Or something far less wordy.

But Hagger is dangling the Book of Voltron in his face, and Lance wasn’t going to leave without it.  Didn’t matter how, he would get it, and he would bring it back and save Shiro. He had settled on that, so it was going to happen.

“Answer truthfully, Lance.  I will know if you lie.” Hagger stated, sneering at Lance knowingly.  White hair and purple robes flowing on their own accord. Before dissolving into smoke so she is just a disembodied voice.  “If you don’t get the Book of Voltron, will you return Altea? Or will you flee?”

Lance things for a moment before answer, his eyes fixed on the glowing book in front of him.

“I’ll return.”  He answered confidently.

Hagger hummed, sounding like she was behind Lance.  Her white hair dancing in the corners of his vision.  “You lie!” She suddenly declared in his ear.

And everything fell away.  

Gravity tearing Lance away before he can reach the book.  And all he can do was watch as it all fall away. Only to then find himself hovering inches from the ground, before he moved to stand on a rock in the middle of the waters at the edge of the world.  The gate to Daibazaal closing with the echoes of Hagger’s laugh ringing in his ears.

He fell to his knees at the sight.

He thought he was telling the truth.  He liked to think there was a part of him that was, deep, buried, and forgotten, but still there.  That just once he could be the hero he always wanted to be. 

For Shiro.

But he had gotten so good at lying he had deceived himself apparently.

He’s thankful Allura doesn’t try to say anything much.  Just that she was wrong about Lance, so terribly wrong. And Hagger is toying with him, she doesn’t know.  But it is little comfort, because Lance had played right into Hagger’s hand thinking he was doing the right thing.  She did know him well.

This was all his fault.

“Now what?” Pidge asked when the ship pulled up to pick them up.

And Lance honestly didn’t know.

* * *

“What’s that look for?”  Lance asked with a growing smile as he stepped off the ledge.  Happy to see the head of axe managed to land in front of Shiro, rather than anywhere else.  

Throwing a knife while climbing up the edge of a every high pier is difficult, okay.  Dramatic entrances are hard, period. But it’s always so worth it. The collective gasps, shocked and confused faces.  Shiro scrambling to get to his feet looking like Lance just descended from a cloud and released twenty doves out his ass.

“Worried I wasn’t going to make it?”

“I’ll admit, there was some doubt.”  Shiro replied, absently rubbing at his neck.

Lance shook his head at Shiro with a widening grin, before surging forward.  Quickly wrapping his arms around his torso before a guard had a sense to intervene,  Quazinack, he never realized how much he missed the sensation of feeling, touching,  _ holding _ Shiro close.  He buried his face in Shiro’s neck when he felt his arms loop around him.

A content sigh sounded in Lance’s ear made him grip tighter.

“The Book?  Did you get it?”  Shiro asked softly in Lance’s ear.

Lance pulled away from the embrace.  His gaze quickly falling to the floor as Shiro scrambled to keep holding him.  Gibbing at the blue fabric of Lance’s shirt like he’s a fever dream that would fade away if they stopped touching.

But Lance pulling away is enough to answer Shiro’s questions.

“No, Lance,”  Shiro breaths, bring his flesh hand up to made Lance look up at him.  He raised his other hand, suddenly grabbing at Lance’s head like it was a lifeline.  “No.”

“I’m sorry, Shiro.”  Lance apologized with a weak smile.  Leaning his face into Shiro’s prosthetic hand out of habit of always leaning into his right hand.  “I tried my best. I really did, but it wasn’t enough. I wasn’t worth all this. I’m so sorry.” He found himself heaving slightly as he stared a Shiro.

Because suddenly he wasn’t apologizing because he didn’t get the Book.  

But for everything.  

For leaving and not telling Shiro.  For making him worry. For hurting him in and attempt to make things easier.  For trying to raid his ship and acting like there was never anything that matter to him between them.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.”  Shiro stated softly as he rested his forehead against Lance’s.  “You came back.”

“Of course I came back.”  Lance returned, leaning into Shiro with a soft hum and a gentle chuckle.  Reaching up to ease away the wetness forming in Shiro’s eyes. “What else would I do, my love?”

And he kisses Shiro, right then and there.

Everything be damned.

Because if he was going to do die, he wasn’t going to go with regrets.  He already walked away from Shiro for years he was never going to get back.  He wasn’t going to go without kissing him on last time. Without letting him know he still loved him.  Cram years of repressed emotions because Lance was in idiot into one kiss.

And by the Gods it’s a really good kiss.

Shiro got the memo on making up for lost time.

Lance is dizzy when he pulls away.  As far as last kisses go, Lance was like seventy more.  But the executioner clears his throat as a reminder of what needs to be done.  Lance swallowed as he pulled away with a sad smile.

“I’m so sorry, Kashi, so sorry.”  He said.

Allura is suddenly just beside Shiro.  Easing and pulling him away from Lance with a gentlest of expressions.  And Lance allows him to feel every last inch of his arms slide beneath his fingertips.  Then he turned around and kneeled at the chopping block for the executioner with his new sword waiting to spill Lance’s blood.

He was going to die for nothing.

But he would accept it with dignity and grace, and a head held high.  

Because in the end he did the right thing.  He came back to save Shiro. And Lance is okay with dying for that in the end.  He always has been okay with dying for Shiro.

And then Hagger reared her ugly little witch Goddess head.

Furious and angry.  Towering over the pier and Lance.  Slapping the block into the water and talking about how he ruined everything.  Sneering that she knows what he is at the core, and she can’t be fooled. 

Honestly what did the quazanicking Goddess want now from him.  

He went back, just like he said he would.

Wait…

He went  _ back. _

Like he said he  _ would. _

Oh.

Oh!

_ Oh! _

“I didn’t lie!”  Lance declared proudly.  “I said I would come back, and ta-da here I am to die for a crime I didn’t commit.  That’s why you’re here. I...I beat your little game.”

“You insufferable mortal--”

“Ah, I think we had I deal.  I told the truth, that means I get the Book.”  Lance snapped coolly as he cross his arms. Not even bothered by the way Hagger glared down at him like she could crush him like a bug.  “I believe I had your word, which was..ugh...duty bound for, oh...um...what was it again? Oh right, all of  _ eternity _ .”  Lance stated  matter-a-factly, holding out his hand and impatiently tapping his foot.

Hagger growled, and did attempt to crush him like a bug twice.  Before she produced the Book in the palm of hand and held it out for Lance to take.

“Now, was that so hard?”

Haggar huffed and angrily vanished in a clap of thunder.  

Lance let out a bark of laughter once she was gone as he stared down at the book in hand.  It’s glowing brightly in the overcast weather that seemed to have fallen over Altea the last week or so.  

The pirate turned to look over at the crowd with a wide stupid grin.  Most of the looks he got in returned were shocked ones. Like everyone was still trying to figure out what exactly just happened in front of them.  

Well save Lance’s crew and Allura who were grinning with the same pride and gusto as him.  Eyes all sparkly and happy. And Shiro is looking at him so fondly, and loveling. Like he always knew this was what Lance was born for, taking on a chaos goddess and saving Altea.

Without hesitating, Lance tore the book open and thrust it into the air.  A combination of colored lights bursting out of the glowing pages. Pouring up and out over the darkened city of Altea.  Instantly brighten and fixing things back to their original grander. And when the book is done vomiting lights and fixing everything, Lance’s knees give out slightly as he lowered the book down.

“Lance!”  Shiro called happily, and suddenly he’s right beside Lance.

When did that happen?

Then Shiro is kissing him.  Like ten times harder and ten times better than when Lance thought he was going to die.  Which was  _ really _ nice.  Because did Shiro always taste a little bit like mint and pomegranates.  And did he always pull Lance’s hair like if let go the world was going to end, because it feels really nice.

And suddenly Lance didn’t care how Shiro got there, just that he was there.

“Holy crow, I missed you.”  Lance breathed out, once Shiro pulled away to actually let him breath.  “Sea’s got nothing on that.”

“Glad to hear the ocean is terrible at making out with you.”

“Not what I meant.”  Lance said dizzily with a giggle that probably sounded drunk.  “But okay.”

Shiro laughs loudly, kissing Lance lightly on the forehead before helping him back to his feet.  Honestly, Lance wanted to know his younger self thought it was such a good idea to just  _ leave  _ Shiro.  Dumbest decision he ever made hands down.  And Lance had made some pretty dumb as decisions as a pirate.

“I feel dizzy.”  Lance stated as he titered slightly.  

The damn Book of Voltron is heavy.  And it felt like it decided to use him a little bit like a battery to fix stuff.  Which wasn’t fair cause, Lance didn’t break anything. Okay he broke like an already broken mirror in a bathroom...but that was it.

“If it makes you feel better, I think the council believes you now.”

“Well I would hope me coming back and having a goddess get pissy with me for shit would change their minds.  I went to quazinacking Daibazaal, Kashi.  _ Daibazalal _ .  And fought all kinds of sea monsters. “  Lance complained glaring at the shocked council.  “If they didn’t believe after that I would throw the Book at them.  Speaking of the Book, can someone take it away from me. It’s really heavy.”

Shiro grinned at him with a breath of laugh.  

And then his father just seemed to appear out of nowhere, with a kind look on his face.  Kinder than the ones he use to give Lance when Shiro and him were younger, which were more like he put up with Lance because his son befriended him.  The old king reaches for the book, and Lance half moves to give it to him.

Before, “Wait...how change do you have on you?”

“ _ Lance!” _ Shiro snapped with a flat expression.  

And the king just sighed. 

“I went to Daibazaal, Kashi, for a stupid book I didn’t steal because  _ you _ had but your neck on the line.”  Lance returned, because he still really wants to retire to a nice beach...that beach just might be in Altea now...but still.  “A little compensation wouldn’t hurt, is all I’m saying. Glory and thank you’s aren’t going to fix my ship.”

But in the end the book is heavy, and Lance settles for the gratitude of the twelve cities.  It really doesn’t matter to him.

* * *

Altea throws one hell of a party.

Filled with a festive atmosphere with colors and bright lights.  Music and dancing through our the whole city. Laughter and food at every twist and turn, drinking flowing non-stop.  Fireworks over the sparkling harbor, exploding brightly and raining down fizzling colors. Sprinkling over the colorful boats circling in the water bellow.

It was all wonderfully happy and fun.

Or at least it had sounded like it.

Lance hadn’t exactly fallen into it all.  

Shiro had pulled him away in the beginning of the fevistives.  Shooing a group of noblemen away to speak privately with Lance.  Allura swooping in almost instantly to entertain them with her tellings of what transpired, with grace and beauty.  

And like a knowing wink.

Bless Allura really.  

Even though Lance had a feeling she said something he would wish she wouldn’t have to Shiro.  They had after all talked for a long while alone and the balcony, and Shiro’s father downed a glass of wine after.

Shiro pulled Lance away from the party.  Into the quieter depths of the castle, where the sounds of the party faded away.  Lance easily remembers the winding path to Shiro’s quarters. And it was there that they conversed privately.  

For a very long time.

Not so much with exact words, per say.  Rather something a lot more physical in nature.

But it’s good.

Phenomenal, really.  

And even Lance felt like that was putting it far far to  _ lightly _ .

Eventually they did use words.  If at most to clarify anything lost in the translation of what happened.  Because it was a lot and it was all kind of a jumbled mess. 

Lance wasn’t sure if he wanted to bless or curse Allura for telling Shiro why Lance left.  Because  _ quazinack _ , it wasn’t her thing to tell, but by the gods it was something else all together.  He still feel his head spinning from the way Shiro just held him, looked him dead in the eyes and well... _ conversed _ with him.

He could distantly hear the party Altea was having pourin through Shiro’s window.  The occasional flashes of colored light filling the room for a brief second. Illuminating Shiro’s face beside him, and the fond loving look on it in a collection of colors.

“Now what?”  Lance asked softly, nestling into his pillow lazily.

Shiro hummed lightly, reaching out to brush some of Lance’s hair behind his ear.  “Whatever you want, love.” Shiro stated easily. “I am sure if you wish to stay we could work out something for you to an Altea.”  

Lance frowns at the idea, as much as he does  _ want _ to.  The idea of staying with Shiro was something he longed for.  Use to dream about for days on end when he was younger, and urn for when they sea was being overly boring or having a terrible mood. 

But after years of sailing the sea’s, moving from place to places.  Moving and flowing with the currents and the winds. The idea of suddening being still in one spot scared him.  Even if it was Shiro.

“There is always the Royal Navy.”  Shiro suggested easily. “It’s in need of a Captain with your venturing experience.”

“Ugh, they have too many rules.”  Lance countered, wrinkling his nose at the idea.  Shiro laughed loudly at the words. “Not to mention the boats are too damn slow.   And the steering is too blocky. Trying to weave in those things is a disteaster.”

“I am sure we will think of something.”  Shiro hummed, moving on the bed to kiss Lance’s temple gently. 

Lance knew they would figure something out.  They would find their happy medium eventually. It might not be Shiro curled up on his captain’s bunk with him, sailing the South Seas, that Lance wanted more than anything.  Or some other amazing version of that.

And it definitely wasn’t going to be idea of Lance managing Altea’s harbor like Shiro wanted.  Or captaining the Royal transport ship, in a much to stiff uniform in a ship that could barely turn.  

But it would be perfect and enough for them.

Lance wasn’t going to leaving Shiro again...or at least, not without telling him before leaving.  And Shiro wasn’t going to let Lance slide threw his fingers again to begin with.

“Thank you for coming back.”  Shiro whispered softly against Lance’s skin.  

An arm looping around the pirates waist to pull him all the more closer.  A sense of contentment washed over Lance like it never had before. Causing Lance to curl in close, and trace his fingers down Shiro’s spine.

“Welcome.”  Lance breathed, leaning his weight into Shiro.  “You’re probably never going to get rid of me now.”  He added as he closed his eyes.

Just as he started to feel sleep dig its claws into him and pull him under, Lance heard Shiro’s voice whisper, “Good.”

And together they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! Shiro and Allura broke off their "engagement" and Lance and Shiro lived happily ever after. The end.
> 
> Also I have no idea of Blue is a cat or dog (because Sinbad had a dog) so which ever you like Blue can be.
> 
> I really liked doing this, and had a blast writing for Shance Fluff Week (even though it cut into some other fic writing but that's fine) You guy will probably see more of me, as a lot of fics have spin off ideas for them, that I said I might write. And I will probably do like three of them, because I really want to.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
